minecraftwikaeditonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Minecraft New Nintendo 3DS Edition
Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS издание — версия Minecraft, разработанная Other Ocean Interactive и Mojang AB для игровых приставок New Nintendo 3DS XL и New Nintendo 2DS XL. Была выпущена в Северной Америке 13 сентября 2017 года23 в магазине Nintendo eShop, спустя несколько часов после анонсирования на Nintendo Direct. Несмотря на то, что первая версия являлась эквивалентом Pocket Edition Alpha 0.15.44, помимо нескольких дополнений, изменений, отсутствовали некоторые возможности в связи с тем, что данная версия разрабатывается отдельно от Bedrock Edition. Она не имеет никакого отношения к консольным изданиям. Игровой процесс * После выхода запланированного обновления, игра будет отображаться в стереоскопическом 3D, взамен New 2DS.5 * В New Nintendo 3DS издании отсутствует мультиплеер. Игра по локальной сети, возможно, будет добавлена в будущем.6 * Доступные типы миров — обычный и суперплоский. Размеры миров для маленького типа (672x672), среднего типа (1344x1344), и большого типа (2016x2016). Размер мира нельзя изменить после его создания. Соотношение Нижнего мира и обычного — 1:3. * Верхний предел располагается на высоте 128 блоков. * Максимальное количество мобов, существующих в одно время: 24 враждебных мобов, 24 животных, 16 водных сущностей, и 16 деревенских жителей. Тем не менее, чрезвычайно большое количество сфер опыта может привести к падению игры. * При ношении тыквы обзор не изменяется. * Вместо предмета карты в игре, карта и координаты игрока отображаются на сенсорном экране, который также используется для управления инвентарём и процессом крафта. * New Nintendo 3DS издание не имеет дополнений, но включает 6 пакетов скинов: Standard, Biome Settlers Pack 1, Biome Settlers Pack 2, Redstone Specialists, Journey to the West, и Holiday Skin Pack 2015. * Также имеются три пакета текстур: Minecraft (по умолчанию), City (32x32), и Plastic. Другое * New Nintendo 3DS издание (вместе с изданиями для Wii U и Nintendo Switch) — самое дорогое издание Minecraft на сегодняшний день, со стоимостью $29.99. ** Это связано с тем, что в игре присутствуют 5 скинов и 2 пакета текстур. ** Цена опережает Minecraft: Java Edition на $3.04. * Максимальный размер мира для этой версии игры — 2016x2016 блоков, что больше, чем в Wii U издании с размером 864x864, несмотря на то, что данное издание слабее, чем Wii U. ** Это может быть потому, что дополнительные данные не подпадают под те же ограничения, что и сохранённые данные. ** У Карманного издания физически меньший размер в мегабайтах, чем у консольных, на которых есть возможность создавать большие миры. * Внутренние игровые названия для этого издания — «Proteus» и «Silverfish». * У данного издания отсутствует официальный публичный багтрекер. Также это единственное издание, у которого нет системы достижений. * В этом издании имеются 20 уникальных для платформы сплэшей.7 ** 10 из них были выбраны разработчиками Other Ocean, которые «(надеются), что фанаты найдут их.»8 ** Остальные 10:91011 *** "Coffee! Coffee now!" *** "Don't be that guy!" *** "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! It's time to go to sleep!" *** "Generate me a force field with that computer and a microwave!" *** "Ah, another visitor!" *** "Rise from your grave!" *** "What are you selling?" *** "Rob is jarig!" *** "Don, bear near?" *** "Don't awoo!" Категория:Версии